


Boyfriend Tag (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Chanbaek Youtube Au [2]
Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, okay but like a second part to touch my body challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Chanyeol decides it's time to give his fans what they want, the Boyfriend Tag.





	Boyfriend Tag (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> Read 'Touch My Body Challenge' first if you'd like because it tells all about Chanyeol and Baekhyun and how they got together and stuff lol. I decided to make it a series.

_Chanyeol, being the Youtuber he is, always ask his fans to send him request._

_And he's been frequently asked to do the Boyfriend Tag with Baekhyun. So he thought to himself, why not?_

 

**Park Chanyeol's P.O.V.**

I heard a knock on my door and smiled wide, he's here. 

"Coming!" 

I'm so excited for today's video with Baek. 

Everyone loves when we film together, plus I don't blame them at all. 

I opened the door and smiled wide. "Baekkie!" "Channie!" 

He jumped in my arms and hugged me. 

He's so cute. 

I closed the door and he let go, looking up at me with those beautiful eyes that make me weak. "What video are we doing today?" I smiled down at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "The boyfriend tag." 

"The boyfriend tag?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll ask each other questions so everyone gets to know us as boyfriends. Plus I asked my fans to send us questions too. It'll be fun." He sighed and nodded. "Fine but if it's anything dirty then I'm out." 

I laughed and shook my head. 

I took his hand in mine, leading him upstairs to my room where I had my camera sat up. 

"Are you ready?" 

He shook his head. "Can I have a kiss first?" I smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss him. 

We pulled away and I went over, turning my camera on before taking a seat next to him on my bed. 

I smiled wide at the camera. "Hello guys and welcome back to another video with your friendly giant here!" 

I heard Baekhyun giggle beside me. 

"Today, as you can see, I'm with my lovely boyfriend Baekhyun." He waved shyly at the camera, like he always does. I don't know why when I always film him with me. 

"And today, we are doing..." 

I looked at him. 

"Oh, The boyfriend tag!" 

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, the boyfriend tag! Which has highly been requested by you all recently so I thought, why not get it out of the way? So I have my phone with me for the questions but I also asked you guys to send us stuff too!" 

"This should be fun. No punishment though?" 

I smirked at him. "Unless you wanna-" 

"No I'm good!"

I laughed before turning back to the camera. "Let's get started!" 

 

_**Third Person's P.O.V.** _

"When did we meet and where?" 

Baekhyun sat for a minute, pretending to think about it, causing Chanyeol to frown. 

"We meet in kindergarten and we have been together ever since." Chanyeol smiled wide. "I always thought he was the most beautifulest one in the class." "Then why did it take you so long to ask me out?" 

"I was afraid!" Baekhyun laughed and grabbed Chanyeol's phone. 

"Alright, where and when was our first kiss?" 

Chanyeol smirked. "How could I forget? It was for our Touch My Body Challenge we did and he climbed into my lap and kissed me. And we were in here like we are now." 

"Don't expect me to do it again." 

"But babyyyyy." 

Chanyeol turned to him and pouted. Baekhyun giggled and leaned forward, pecking his lips quick before handing him the phone. 

"If you guys ever want to see it, I'll put the link below if you haven't." 

"What is the one thing you wish I didn't do?" 

"Just one?" 

Chanyeol frowned and Baekhyun laughed, pulling him close to him to comfort him. Chanyeol didn't complain and leaned into Baek. 

"Um, one thing, well I wish you wouldn't try to get dirty with me on camera." Chanyeol laughed and shook his head. "But baby! It's not my fault you are always looking nice." 

Baekhyun blushed and shook his head. "You aren't a porn channel." "We could be! Together! Catch us coming at you guys soon!" 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and took the phone from him. 

"Who said 'I love you' first?"

Chanyeol smiled. "I did." 

"It was cute and special but I'm not giving details of that but I knew I really loved him too in that moment." Chanyeol smiled wide at Baekhyun's answer, throwing his arm around him and grabbing his phone to read the next question.

"Where was our first date?" 

"Um at a amusement park. It was cute and simple for me and special because I was with him." Baekhyun pointed to Chanyeol, smiling at the camera. 

"Hey, look at me." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and he leaned down and pecked his lips quick before handing the phone over to Baekhyun. "What am I afraid of?" 

"Being alone?" Baekhyun smiled and nodded. "What about you?" 

"Being without you." 

Baekhyun felt his face heat up. "Chanyeol! Stop being cheesy! Your viewers are going to be sick about how lovey dovey we are!" Chanyeol laughed and shook his head. "No, they like it." 

"I would spend hours on?"

"Staring at me?" 

Chanyeol laughed. "Yes but what else?" 

"Youtube." 

Chanyeol nodded, handing his phone to Baek. "What talents of mine do you love?" 

"All of them." Baekhyun rolled his eyes but smiled, handing the phone over to him. "Do I have any nicknames? If so, what are they?" Baekhyun blushed and shook his head. "Do I have to say? We've kept it a secret." 

"Come on, tell them." 

"I call him Channie." 

"But also daddy in bed." 

"Park!" Baekhyun hit Chanyeol, face flushed red in embarrassment, shaking his head. Chanyeol was having a laugh out of this. 

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" 

"Better be!" 

"I call him Baekkie or Baekhyunnie! Also my baby." Chanyeol smiled and caressed Baek's face, trying to make him not mad at him. It was working a little but Baek wouldn't admit that. 

"Complete this sentence," Chanyeol nodded, ready. "My boyfriend is?" 

"Handsome, amazing, absolutely stunning, hot, beautiful, talented, my whole world-" 

"Okay Channie! Okay!" He smiled, holding Baek close to him, basically pulling him onto his lap. "What baby? I was just naming your amazing traits." He snuggled his head into Baek's neck. 

Baekhyun smiled, "Should we read some from the fans?" 

Chanyeol nodded, not moving his head from Baekhyun's chest and looked at his phone. Baekhyun started running his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, sitting in his lap comfortably. "When are you two going to get married?" 

Baek smiled at the camera. "When we mature a little more." 

Chanyeol glanced at him and smiled before looking at his phone again. 

"Next one says, Adopt me." 

"Sure." 

"Favorite part of Baek?" 

"His butt." Chanyeol patted Baekhyun's butt lightly, causing him to just shake his head. 

"Baekhyun, does Chanyeol snore and is it cute?" 

"Yes and no it's not cute. Especially when it keeps me up all night." Chanyeol pouted and shook his head. "I thought you didn't mind." Baekhyun giggled. "I don't Channie, I'm sorry." 

"Where is the most weirdest place you two have fucked?" 

"Alright well I think that's all for today! Don't you think Chanyeol?" Chanyeol laughed. "Can't we tell them real quick?" "No!" "But-" 

"Bye guys! It was good to see you all! I'm going to go make me and him some lunch now! See you all in the next one!" Baekhyun hopped up from Chanyeol's lap and hurried and walked out of the room, embarrassed. 

Chanyeol watched him walk out before turning to the camera and smirking. 

"It was at the laundry mat." 

"Park Chanyeol!" 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start a little series for this lol Chanbaek Youtube AU's because I'm actually enjoying it a lot and I hope you guys do as well!


End file.
